The 25th Annual Hunger Games: A change of Destiny
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Valerina Ivory, 17 years old, District Seven. Airmet Jumpneptune, 13 years old, District Eleven. Two girls with impossible odds against them amongst 22 other tributes with their worlds turned inside out. How is anybody to really win the first Quarter Quell when they have their siblings at their sides and an arena that brings the possibly there will be no Victor this year?
1. Two tributes

The 25th Annual Hunger Games: A change of destiny

Author Note: Hey! Okay, yes, I am aware that in the books, the First Quarter Quell's rule change was that the districts had to vote which tributes entered the arena. BUUUUUUUT a VERY good friend and practical sister of mine, Erudite-Dauntless Girl, and I were not aware of this, (well….I wasn't….) when we began a roleplay with two OCs of our, Airmet and Valerina.

So we came up with this, and I do believe our roleplay is bloody good! :D Enjoy, folks, and here's to you, Erudite-Dauntless Girl! Thanks for being epic ;)

* * *

_**Valerina, District Seven, P. O. V. **_

"Thissy?" Emmi cooed in my ear. I groggily opened my eyes ans saw my two little sisters sitting over me, their long blonde hair brushing my face.

"Good morning, you two," I said quietly, not wanting to awake our father who was, once again, in a drunken stupor.

"Good morning, sissty!" they said back.

"Today you two have to dress really nice, okay? Mr. Estaer will take you to town while I'm around, and I'll be back right after the party in the square. Don't worry." They nodded their little heads, blue eyes promising and innocent.

* * *

After I dressed in a black silk shirt and a white blouse my mother left when she died, I walked to the silent town square. The district escort came up on stage and her whole spiel about how great the Games are. Then she introduced our mayor, who gave the whole speech about Panem's history and how long the Games started. When he finally finished, he called the escort back on stage.

"Ladies first!" she squealed as she wobbled her way over the crystal ball that contained my name 20 times. Five because I was seventeen, and fifteen for tesserae that I took for Emmi, Eve, and myself.

She approached the microphone, and read the name that would change someone's life:

"Valerina Ivory!"

I stood amidst my fellow swventeen year olds, frozen. In shock, in fear, in disbelief. The other girls in my section pushed me forward; I don't recall moving, but I know I eventually made it up to the stage. When I approached the microphone, the escort, Permura, smiled, revealing straight white teeth in the shapes of hearts. I cringed back from her, and she put a hand up to her chest, offended. But a few seconds later, seemingly recovered, the grabbed another slip of paper and read the name.

"Wade Roxen!" the boy walked up to the stage, not even hesitating. Once he made it up, Permura took both of our hands and thrust them in the air, "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 25th Annual Hunger Games, Wade and Valerina!"

* * *

Some Peacekeepers led Wade and I into the Justice Building as I trembled and shook. Wade looked over at me with warm brown eyes, a look of sympathy in them. He reached out his hand and pressed to fingers to my wrist, a sacred tradition in District Seven meaning luck, love, and peace. The small action meant so much to me; my mother had to that to me before she took the final deadly blow from my father. I shook myself out of my memory and felt a small tear slide down my cheek.

I sat in the luxurious waiting room of the Justice Building and waited. The silence of the large room scared; there was nothing, no sound in the room. The maddening silence pounded in my ears, driving me crazy. Suddenly, the heavy oak door of the room slammed open, revealing two teary-eyed little girls.

Ermmi and Eve rushed over to my hunched figure on the couch, taking my long brown hair in their tiny hands and bombed their fingers through it. They always did it when I was sad because they knew it relaxed me.

"Sissy, where are you going?" Emmi asked, I look up to her through teary eyes and took them both into a tight embrace.

"Far away, but I will be back soon, okay?" I said hoarsely, and she nodded.

"I'm gonaa miss you tho much, Val," Eve said. I looked into her turquoise eyes and saw so much love, so much care, that I burst into tears.

And even though they didn't know why I was crying, my two little sisters began sobbing too. We sat there embracing and sobbing for three minutes, or at least until the Peacekeepers came in and gently took the two loves of my life away from me. Emmi and Eve wailed and sobbed as the men carried them away. I did too, but I knew that if I tried to get them, I would be tazed. So I just sat there and cried.

"I love you two so much," I whispered, long after they left the room.

Silence again.

I sat there and waited for the Peacekeepers to take me away.

My world came crashing down around me, leaving me unsure about anything. Actually, that wasn't true. I was sure about one thing, and the thing only. And I clung to that one thing for my dear life: I was going to win. I was going to come back to my little sisters, and make their life good.

* * *

We were loaded into a slick black car that sped us to the train at the more hi-end part of our district. The car came to a stop, and Wade and I were ushered out into the awaiting train. I ran in and found food and luxurious furniture everywhere. I filled my thin hands with rich food, then stuffed my mouth full. I repeated this process until I thought I was going to explode.

Permuma found me laying stiffly on a soft couch and escorted me to a bedroom with a satiny bed that plopped down onto, and fell asleep the quiet rush of air coming from outside the train.

* * *

I awoke to Wade shaking me gently. My eyes snapped open and met those soft brown ones as he smiled and said, "Hi. We have food in the dining cart if you want any. We'll be in the Capitol in about two hours."

I nodded, and although, I wasn't hungry, I got up and followed him out of my room and to the dining cart.

"Good afternoon, sleepy one!" Permuma purred. I smiled and tried to be pleasant in attitude, but just couldn't, given the situation ahead of me.

Killing Wade would be very hard, considering he had a family and Briar, his girlfriend, to return to. But I had two little sisters that NEEDED me, that I was going to return to.

* * *

We sat around the table and exchanged quiet pleasantries. Permuma was the one to speak and bring up topics, allowing us to nod or mumbled "yes" or "no" whenever needed.

"Oh, and that reminds me! Don't forget this year is what's called a 'Quarter Quell'. It has a different rule change in it that makes it stand out from the previous years. Some sort of twist….I wonder what it will be!" she squealed in delight.

I'd never heard of Quarter Quell. Whenever Capitol things were showing, I turned the sound as low as it went, so that Emmi and Eve wouldn't the hear the new horrors that the president was forcing on us.

"You two do know what the Quell is, right?" she inquired, raising an accusing perfectly plucked and waxed eyebrow.

Wade and I answered at the same time, but were opposite, "No," and "Yeah, it's mandatory."

Permuma smiled at Wade, but then looked at me in horror, "It's ILLGAL not to watch the President's announcements! I would have thought you would have known this!"

I shrugged, "What's this year's Quell?"

I decided to ask, even though I didn't really care to hear about it. Just another way of the torture, straight from the devil in Hell himself.

* * *

_**Airmet, District Eleven, P. O. V. **_

"Air, why do we gotta get all dressed up?" Jackson inquired innocently as I pulled a plaid shirt over his head. He is the most fitting of what most people look like in our district: Black hair that nature styles in interesting ways with curls on his small forehead, and big, brown eyes that remind me of a young deer's.

"Yeah! What's a repeaing?" Emmaliegh titled her head to the side, and I smiled as gently as I could to them. She looks so much like me it's not hard to believe she is my little sister; Her blonde hair is half brown, however, unlike mine, that is total blonde, and her eyes and brown and somewhat big, like my own.

"Well….you don't want to know," I quickly changed the subject to avoid further questions and pressing, "come on. Let's eat our toast and cream puffs."

I'd saved so long to get them butter and the bakery food, and they obviously enjoyed. I smiled to both of them as they hugged my hugged my legs, thinking of how innocent they were, even though Emma can be a little devil and Jackson can be a not-so-innocent angel.

Emma's seven. Jackson's four.

They stand alone behind the restraining ropes in the back with several families, all the ages of that not yet qualifying to be in the Reaping Bowl or too old to have their name entered. I have my name in there six times because I'm thirteen and because I take tesserae for my siblings, and I would be in there more for my parents, but they are both dead. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I am pulled from my thoughts as our obviously emo escort steps onto the stage. He is punk and young, with slick black hair that is cut in triangle shapes around his head, and his eyes are so black they are purple. He reads a card lifelessly on what he is apparently supposed to say to us before picking the name on the very top of the bowl, looking like he wished he could be anywhere but here, but for different reasons than our District.

"Airmet Jumpneptune!"

* * *

I was dragged onto the stage, and by that tiem, the male tribute's name was ready, "Trace Longstein!"

I can barely hear it; I'm sobbing and shaking violently. I am struggling ,fighting to stay strong for my brother and sister. I meet Emma's eyes, and by the way they look so worried, so knowing of the bad to come, I have little doubt she knows it's purely up to her to take of our little brother, who is currently pointing at me with teary eyes, no doubt asking Emma what's going on and why I am having a complete breakdown.

Suddenly, Trace has grabbed my hands, and I find it trembling as much as mine. Our hands were pulled into the air by our escort….Unjack, I think his name is, as he announced lifelessly, "Here are your tributes for District Eleven this year, Airmet and Trace."

It was too soon when we were being pushed into the Justice Building, where I'd have to say my last goodbyes….I felt so sick.

"Just be brave," Trace mumbled as I was shoved into a room, and the teardrops poured out heavier as his words echoed in my head.

None the less, I tried my best to dry it up when Emma and Jack entered, but it was to no avail. They clung to me, her latched onto my shoulder and him latched onto my leg. They slowly eased into my lap, fitting perfectly because they are both so small, frail…breakable. I kissed them both and wrapped my own thin arms around them.

"I will come back…." I whispered hoarsely from congestion and heavy grief.

"I no let nobody give me bath but you," Jack cooed, like he knew it would be okay, "or feed me but you."

"I'll feed you," Emma kissed his cheek, and when he smiled, I did my best attempt at one myself.

"You two be good," and when they were gone, I feel like a part of me had, too.

* * *

Oh my gosh….so much food….SO MUCH FOOD….

As soon as I'd made myself sick three times on the rich stuff, I crawled under the bed and fell asleep. When Unjack found me to tell me it was diner, I all but hissed at him. I just wanted to be alone….maybe if I stayed here, I'd die the Games even began…..

* * *

"Hey," Trace woke me up the next morning, "let's eat something."

I groaned loudly and tried to ignore him. I'd starve to death if I didn't die in the bloodbath…..man, I was screwed. And so were Emmaliegh and Jackson.

"You are such a boy," WOW, that sounded mean….but I just wasn't ever to be happy again.

Let's just say I was surprised when he picked me up and start to spoon-feed me.

I knew this year was Quarter Quell, and there had been rumors of our District mates voting on who was going to be going in. I never did find out, since our home doesn't have a TV or even a small radio. I'm thirteen and I've been raising a seven year old and four year old alone for almost three years….what did they expect? Besides, I never went into town unless it was absoulutley vital for our survival. I'm not a big people person in general….I know despite the fact the adults and full families aren't much better, they judge me, and the sucky adoption home is always trying to take them from me.

When Unjack told us what it was though, I went absolutely hysterical.

"This year, any siblings of the tributes will be participating as well!"


	2. Effects of the Quell

The Twenty Fifth Annual Hunger Games: Change of Destiny 2

_**Valerina's P. O. V. **_

I had been looking away, but the moment she said 'siblings', my neck snapped to face her, making a very loud crack. I didn't feel the searing pain as much through my absolute rage and shock.

"WHAT? WHAT?! YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed, her face calm, but shocked at my reaction.

"What is so awful about that?" she asked, hands folded in front of her. She looked at me quizzically, her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy.

"HOW COULD YOU BE STUPID ENOUGH TO HAVE TO ASK THAT?" I yelled in fury, and I feel my body trembling with anger as I stand up, "MY LITTLE SISTERS ARE GOING DIE! FOUR YEAR OLDS DYING! YOU CAPITAL PEOPLE SICKEN ME!"

She still sat there calmly, which enfuriated me. I reached forward and wrapped my shaking hand around the plasic grip of the steak knife in front of me.

"Valeria, don't," Wade said, touching my wrist, attempting and failing to calm me.

I screamed in rage and thrust the knife into the unsuspecting Permuma. It sped through the air and found a home in the center of her forehead. She screamed bloody murder before she began to spit and cough up blood. Wade got up and rushed over to her limp body while I stood there, shocked at what I had just done. I didn't think I would actually let go of the knife….

"Oh my God, Valeria, you killed her!"

After a few everlasting seconds, there is faint gasp behind me, and then I felt a sharp, searing pain spread through my nose. My hand immediately came up to the spot of pain. I felt a warm liquid flow through my fingers, onto the plush carpet. I furiously spun around to a small girl standing with a look of defiance on her face.

"OOOW! What the HELL was that for!?" I bellowed in pain.

"You killed her! You killed that woman! She didn't even make up that rule, but you killed her!" the girl yelled.

I crouched down in her face and narrowed my eyes, "Would you be furious if you found out that, not only are you going to die, but that your little four year old sisters are also going to die, and that you can do nothing about it? And, I'm sure that if you were as furious as I am, you would do the same thing. You, little girl, do not have any right to punch me in the face."

"My name is Airmet, not little girl. And I do have little siblings that I will die to protect as well. But I would never, NEVER kill someone in the arena."

"That's what I thought too. Looks like your emotions can do some damn crazy things," I scowl in return.

"Well, I might not be able to kill just ANYONE…." She scowled deeply to me as well, "but I might just kill YOU!"

She stalked off, sobbing her eyes out as she did so, and that was when I realized I wasn't going to be able to function in the arena. The death, the sadness, the anger…..it would all be too much. I already felt guilty and digusted for killing Permuma. And there was no doubt I would be punished. How severely, I would just have to wait and see. And while there was already no doubt that Permuma was expendable to the president, but I had no idea how I would be affected by my impulsive move.

Wade came up to me hurriedly, a worried expression on his face. He was obviously afraid of me now.

"I just….I just CANNOT believe that you just did that. You are…a monster, a cold-blood killer. And you know what? She didn't specify the Quell rule. Only one sibling is chosen. They make a mini bowl of the siblings, and draw the name of who goes."

"Did you tell someone? Like an Avox?" I asked.

He nodded. Oh, crap. I was in for some trouble now….

* * *

The young girl, Airmet, came into my room later that day.

"Valeria, right?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" I said back.

"I wanted to know the name of my future ally, that's all."

WHAT?! This girl wants to make an alliance after she punched me? She's definitely got some nerve, but really? Who's that stupid?

"Look, do you REALLY want to team up with those Careers?" I am silent for a moment as she says this, "didn't think so."

"I never said I didn't," I snip back in comeback, and she rolls her eyes.

"They'll stab you in the back and kill you. Your sisters defiantly won't live if that happens," she replies calmly, yet with a distinctive edge to her voice.

I sighed in defeat. I would have NEVER joined the Careers, but this little girl thought that I would. So I used it as a bluff, and she saw straight through it.

"Okay. You're right. Which one of your siblings is going into the arena? Apparently both of mine are now," I said sadly, showing Airmet the real me; not the murder, cruel side.

"Jackson….he's only four…." Her bottom lip starts to tremble, and suddenly, I felt protective of the little girl, "I don't want to say I HAVE to win, because then I'd have to kill you or let you first, but….how are we going to do it in the arena?" I saw her eyes start to glisten with tears.

"Oh, Airmet. Honestly, I have no idea. It will be very, very hard to survive with three four year olds. The Careers are most likely going to go for the young ones, to break the actual tributes. They're sadistic and cruel, but that's how life is," I said.

She drew in an unsteady breathe, "I….I don't think Jackson will won't to live without me. And then Emma will be devastated…."

"It's the same with Emmi and Eve. If one of them dies, the other will be heart broken. I just can't the president. This is torture. Absolute torture," I said.

She looked up to me, "We're going to save them. The tribute who wins….their siblings live too."

I felt like my world that had been previously engulfed in absolute darkness had been lit up.

"What? They can live, too?" I yelled in joy.

She nodded, and I could see the sadness in her eyes. She must now realize that I would do ANYTHING that I could to win. And that her death might be the result of my dedication to my sisters.

"Yeah…" she said meekly.

"Say, do you know when the little ones will get here?" I said, trying to bring her mind off of the previous subject.

"They are dropped off in the arena. They don't train or dress up at all," she replied, staring off into the distance.

"Oh. Okay. Looks like we're in the Capitol now. Let's go," I offer my hand, and she took it. But not without hesitating.

I couldn't decide if it was a bad thing she was scared of me, or if it was a bad thing….

_**Airmet's P. O. V. **_

We were ushered off of the train, stepping into a huge fancy train platform, right in the middle of the Capitol. We are surrounding by garish looking Capioltiies with dyed hair, disgusting alterations to their bodies, and hideous faces that are pretty much un-human. They are cheering and hollering, and I am disgusted and grimence. How could anybody be so excited to see at least twenty three of us who would be dead in less than a week?

"This way!" an escort from another District calls, and we all piled into a large bus, Valeria sitting next to me.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken yet?" we two look up to see a boy with deep brown and blue eyes standing next to her, motioning to the empty seat beside her and sitting when she shook her head, "ugh. I wonder why they're piling us into one bus this year. They haven't done this ever before."

"I have no idea. What's your name in district?" she asked him.

"Chase. Chase Ryder, District Six. You?" he replied swiftly, and I know this conversation was destined for only them.

"Why should I tell you?" she snipped, and I nudge her quickly.

"He's super cute! Don't be so quick to turn him down!" I whisper, sneaking a brief stare at him. Too bad he's older than me….

She looks back to him as he head tilts curiously and playfully, and now replies softly, "Valeria Ivory. District Seven."

She's so shy, and I try not to snicker as he smiles, "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

"Whoah, dude! You barely know me. Don't start flirting just yet!" she blushed, and I look over to Trace, my District partner who is sitting on my other side.

It weirded me out that he grasped my hand. He looked like a baby, despite his size and obvious sailor's mouth. Hm….

_**Valeria's P. O. V. **_

"Wake up!" our new escort, Gladiola, yelled in my ear, "Today we're practicing your interview content and attitude, okay?"

"Ugh….okay." I got up, got dressed, and went out into the dining room. Two days of training had gone by so quickly, and in no time, I'd got a 7 (how clique) for a personal training score.

Today was going to be very long; Gladila was so tiring.

After six hours of straight interview practicing, Gladiola let me go. I went straight to my room, but was immediately taken out.

"You still need to get dressed for your interview!" my stylist, Caine, said, and dragged me out, down the hall, into the room I was unfortunately already familiar with.

Caine and his team spent two hours scrubbing, peeling, plucking, and waxing my already sore trained body, before he exclaimed, "There you go! All nice and clean! Now for the masterpiece; your dress!"

The exclamation brought collective squeals from the prep team. Caine disappeared, then returned shortly later with a beautiful yellow dress that was made of the softest silk I'd ever felt. He dressed me in some underclothes, then slipped the gorgeous dress over my head.

"Beautiful, darling!" Caine said, "how do you feel? We want you to be comfortable, and I have the look we need you to have as well!"

"I feel comfortable and gorgeous," I said with a smile. Chase would like the dress, the way it curved around my body and hugged my almost nonexistent curves.

"Wonderful, doll! Hair and makeup now!" He took me over to a vanity and began the long process of making my face beautiful.

He put bronze and brown eyeshadow on my eyelids, along with thick coats of mascara and eyeliner to accentuate my boring eyes. He also dabbed my cheeks with blush, and painted some soft pink lipgloss on my chapped lips. I looked sweet, kind, and beautiful, exactly the way I would portray myself in the interview.

And most likely the way I would really be in the arena.

* * *

Ciane and Gladiola led Wade and I to the gigantic stage arena where the interviews were to take place.

"Good luck, and don't forget what I taught you guys today!" Gladiola squealed and kissed our foreheads, then left with Caine and Dahra (Wade's stylist) to their given seats.

I left Wade and went in search for Airmet and Chase. I could hear Marc Flickerman's theme music play, signaling the beginning of the female tribute from district one's interview. I wondered around backstage for three interviews before I found Airmet and Chase.

She was in a short black dress that was ripped appropriately, her hair in her face. She had dark and beautiful makeup on her face; she didn't look like herself. She looked dangerous, like a fighter.

Chase was wearing a simple black tux, but it looked casual and laid back, like he was. He grinned like a fool when he saw me.

"Val! You look gorgeous!" he said, and pulled me in for a hug.

I blushed and said, "I know."

"Oh, I've been blinded by cuteness!" Marc Flickerman cooed at me, "Valerina Ivory, everyone!"

I stood on the stage and smiled sweetly to the crowd. They were going wild, roaring and cheering. I came and sat down in the curvy red chair chair next to the yellow haired year Marc Flickerman. I waved to some sides of the area, maintaining my act of innocence.

"Look at this! We're matching!" He grabbed his jacket coat and brought it toward mine, comparing the colors, "but onto business now. Val, are the ghastly rumors that I heard true? About you?"

He leaned in close, and I froze. I couldn't believe that he knew about it. My murder.

"I-uh, but-it-she…." I spoke nervously.

"Relax, Valerina! I was kidding!" he yelled, lightening the tense mood that had swept through the area that we were in.

The audience burst into laughter, and I smiled, blushing, "I knew that."

"Ah, yes, yes," he laughed good naturedly, the audience harmonizing, "now then…how do you feel about this year's Quell? It truly IS ghastly!"

I sighed sadly, "Yes, Marc, it is very ghastly. You see, I have two little sisters….And for reasons unknown, they both have to go into the arena. I just hope I can keep them alive long enough. Then, I can win, and they live, too. I just don't want to kill…"

The audience all sighed and awed, sympathetic, and he said, "Oh, Val. I'm so, so sorry. Onto brighter topics, there's been word that and a certain someone have been building a cute little romance! Tell me about it all!"

He knew exactly how to excite the Capitolites, and how to enhance my mood.

"Maybe," I said in a flirtatious voice, making the audience yell and shout, wanting to know who it was with.

"Come on now! Tell old Marc here! You can trust us with a secret, right?" he asked, egging me on.

I nodded and said, "I was just on….Super cute."

"Oh, come on! Just tell us!" Marc said in a sing-song voice.

"Chase. It's Chase," I blushed deeply as the screen behind us showed his face, and the audience went wild as my picture came onto the screen, too.

"Woo! I love it! You two would make a GREAT couple! Right?" Marc said loudly, gesturing to the screen behind us.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled as the audience roared even louder.

"Okay. So, Valerina, I can see that you're definitely a favorite of ours already! And-" Marc's sentence was cut off by a loud buzzer, "oh, darn! That means our time's up! Best of luck to you and your sisters in the arena, Valerina!"

He grabbed my hand like Permuma did and put it into the air. The crowd cheered on and on, even when I was off the stage. Chase ran up to me and took me in a powerful embrace as they did so.

"You were perfect up there!" he said sweetly.

"I know," I smirked.

"Is that your reply to everything?" he questioned, an eyebrow lifted.

"I know. I mean, maybe," I said with a laugh, and he laughed too, then leaned down and kissed me, softly and sweetly, not passionately.

I stood there shocked, but then warmed up to the kiss and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him smile beneath the kiss.

"Uck! Would you two cut it out? I am getting so sick of all your mini 'love-fests' everywhere! " Airmet yelled, making Chase and I break apart.

"You're just jealous!" I teased.

_**Airmet's P. O. V. **_

It's my turn before I know it, and when I step on that stage, Marc cowers back, like he's afraid of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen…." He put his knees to his chest, which was funny to everyone, including me, "Airmet Jumpneptune!"

"Hey," I waved cooly to them, smirking like I knew what I was doing.

"So, Airmet…" he put his legs down, "you look….stunning! Let's hear it for her stylists!"

Once everyone gets done cheering, I sat back, feeling a little more confident about all of this, "This is pretty cool place."

"Ah! You noticed! So, Airmet-hey, can I just call you air?" he asked, and I nodded, allowing him to continue, "rumors have it that you and a certain someone are together now! Tell us: Is this true? Two couples in one year; a record! A heart breaking one, but a record none the less!"

"Well…."I say nervously, biting the corner of my lip until I see hear Valerina laughing behind the stage.

Ohhhh….NOT COOL VALERINA! I would show her! I was fearless. I was brave. I was strong.

I was Airmet Wyatt Jumpneptune.

"They're just rumors," I shrugged, "though that Trace guy seems to be a little bit of a tender heart…it's cute, I guess."

"Oh! I wonder who started those rumors…." Marc suggested mysteriously, "perhaps Trace believes they're true. And if he does, you don't want to deny him of that, do you?"

The audience agrees when he looks to them, and I reply just as mysteriously, "I might, I might…."

"Aww! Poor Trace! My heart would be broken if I was turned down by such a beautiful young lady!" he sat back and put a hand on his forehead, dramatically.

"Aw, I'm not that mean," I push his shoulder playfully and lightly, then look down shyly offstage at Trace, who is blushing. Yeah, he's adorable…

"So Air, do you have any siblings that are coming alone?" Marc questions, brushing off my light push and smoothly changing the topic.

"Yes," I say fiercely, speaking with truthful confidence, "Jackson. I will not let him die."

"May the odds be ever in your favor," he really meant it and I could tell, and I smiled a bit.

"Thank you," I now stood up in my seat, one leg on the armrest of the chair, making me grateful for my small shorts that were hidden from view unless I did this, covering the rest of my legs, "my name is Airmet W. Jumpneptune, and I will win!"

When I pumped my fist in the air, I knew that I was a shoe-in for sponsors. I walk off the stage, the picture of confidence, and suddenly, I am slammed into the wall. On instinct, I begin to fight, fire is my eyes, and that's when Val hisses in my face.

"You are arrogant! You little brat!" she yells, and I glare, pushing her off of me pretty easily.

"It's called acting!" I shout back, and I see her face relax and little as a red color forms on her cheeks from her impulse move, "by the way...you'd make a great career."

She smiles a little, and when I turn to the screen we have so that we can watch the interviews as the Capioltoies at home can. A gasp instantly makes it's way into my lungs of shock, of horror, of embarrassment, and of fear.

"I love Airmet so much..." Trace stumbles out, "I w-wanted t-to gi-give her th-this..."

And with that, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out, with stumbling fingers, a silver chain with a gold Mockingjay pin on it.


End file.
